Perle Rare
by Hatch
Summary: Trois voyageurs arrivent dans une petite ville minière pour traverser les montagnes. Seulement, un fléau terrorise la population, qui refuse alors d'aider ces étrangers. Il ne reste plus qu'à chercher la source de ce mal et la mettre hors d'état de nuire.


_Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une nouvelle basée sur un univers que j'ai entièrement inventé. Les personnages, l'histoire et l'univers me reviennent de droit, aussi je n'accepterai aucun plagiat!_

_Je tenais à préciser qu'après votre lecture, vous vous poserez certainement de multiples questions, et c'est bien normal car plusieurs idées citées dans cette nouvelle sont encore en cours d'élaboration. Mais je répondrai à toute question dans la mesure du possible._

_Bonne lecture! Enjoy!_

_Edit: J'avais oublié quelques détails dans l'histoire, mais voilà tout est réglé!  
_

* * *

**Perle rare**

La charrette traînée pas des bœufs avançait lentement sur la route pavée. Le fermier à la barbe poivre et sel mâchonnait son brin d'herbe tout comme ses vaches ruminaient. A l'arrière, trois passagers attendaient patiemment leur arrivée dans la prochaine ville. Un nain à la barbe et aux cheveux tressés polissait sa hache sertie de rubis, sur le manche, et de runes, sur la lame déjà bien brillante. Au milieu des sacs remplis de grains de céréales, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, ramenés en catogan par un ruban, dormait, son chapeau haut de forme tombant sur son front et cachant par là-même une partie de son visage. Sur le rebord arrière du véhicule, une petite fille dont la tête était camouflée par une capuche regardait le paysage montagneux défiler.

Un trou se profilait sur la route, mais le fermier ne l'évita pas. La carriole s'ébranla juste assez pour déséquilibrer la fillette, qui tenta de se rattraper en vain. Pourtant, elle ne tomba pas; une main ferme la retenait par sa veste. L'homme au haut de forme ne dormait donc que d'un œil en réalité. Il la hissa dans la carriole et lui recommanda de se tenir tranquille. La petite fille acquiesça, puis essaya de s'installer confortablement, ce qui n'était pas chose facile dans une charrette qui tressautait sur chaque pavé.

Le fermier qui avait entendu les rumeurs d'une conversation, tourna la tête dans la direction de ses trois étranges passagers pour leur demander si tout allait bien.

- Bien sûr que tout va pour le mieux, maugréa le nain. Regarde donc ta route au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres!

Irrité, le paysan reprit sa position initiale et mâchouilla son herbe plus encore, en murmurant pour lui-même des insultes à l'égard du nain. Il avait quand même accepté de les emmener dans la ville la plus proche, alors qu'ils étaient exténués par leur marche; il ne pouvait donc pas tolérer le fait qu'un simple nain lui fasse la morale! Seulement, il ne chercha pas à faire savoir son courroux; l'homme avec le haut de forme le mettait trop mal à l'aise. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur effrayante, une couleur trop rare pour qu'il soit un être humain. Sachant cela, le fermier préféra se taire durant la suite du trajet. Et puis, les affaires des ces étrangers n'étaient pas les siennes. "Chacun sa merde!" comme il disait souvent.

Alors que les montagnes grandissaient à vue d'œil, les premiers signes de civilisation commencèrent à se montrer. La route était maintenant bordée de lampadaires et une chaussée pour les piétons fit son apparition. Alors se profilèrent les plus grands monts de la chaîne des Marmor, avec leurs reflets nacrés révélés par les rayons du soleil couchant. A leur base, se dressait une ville très industrialisée, dont les édifices étaient construits à même le flanc de la montagne. Ainsi, la ville paraissait flotter avec aisance sur les rochers. De grandes cheminées s'élevaient sur plusieurs mètres et crachaient de grands nuages de fumées noirs. Même de loin, les passagers avaient la possibilité d'entendre le grondement de multiples machines travaillant d'arrache-pied.

La charrette traversa un porche et ils purent contempler pleinement l'intérieur de cette cité. Le fermier fut obligé de tirer sur les harnais de ses bœufs, afin de stopper leur avancée. Les rues étaient toutes encombrées de voitures et transports en tout genre, ainsi que de gens pressés. Hommes, femmes et enfants s'afféraient aux tâches de dernières minutes, avec hâte semblait-il, avant de rentrer chez eux en prenant bien soin de fermer à double tour. Mais qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir avec autant de précipitation?

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques personnes qui cherchaient des yeux les éventuels retardataires. L'un d'entre eux, un homme aux muscles saillants et couverts de suie avec une petite barbiche, les apostropha et vint vers la carriole. Les trois passagers sortirent le nez dehors pour savoir ce qu'avait à raconter l'homme qui venait à leur rencontre.

- Ne tardez pas, prévint monsieur muscle, il faut se barricader à présent.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda l'homme au haut de forme qui était de plus en plus perplexe face à une telle attitude.

- Vous venez d'arriver en ville, pas vrai? Bon, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à l'auberge la plus proche.

Ne se faisant pas prier, les trois étrangers descendirent les uns après les autres, l'homme aux yeux rouges aidant la petite fille à sauter les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de la terre ferme.

- Mais, ma charrette! s'exclama tout à coup le fermier indécis. Et ma cargaison! Je n'peux pas y laisser en plan au milieu de la rue, tout de même! 'Serait pure folie!

L'homme tout en muscle héla un jeune homme qui guettait les environs et lui enjoignit de trouver un emplacement au garage pour la carriole du paysan. Ce dernier suivit le jeunot qui tirait déjà les brides des bœufs.

- Venez, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner par ici, fit l'homme à la barbiche en agitant la main vers eux.

Partagés entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude, les trois arrivants le suivirent jusqu'à un large bâtiment qui présentait un bel écriteau au-dessus de la porte d'entrée: "Au Gai Montagnard".

Les volets des fenêtres étaient tous fermés comme ceux des maisons d'à côté. L'homme ouvrit la porte à la volée et les fit entrer avant de les suivre à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils furent au-delà du pas de la porte, cinq personnes se jetèrent celle-ci afin de la barricader avec un matelas et des planches. Lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs marteaux, ils poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement et essuyèrent la sueur qui avait perlé sur leur front.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Bertrand! fit une forte voix aux accents féminins qui se rapprochaient.

L'homme à la barbiche, qui essuyait la suie de son visage avec un torchon emprunté à l'une des personnes présentes en ces lieux, se retourna vivement avec crainte. Une petite femme aux cheveux ébouriffés coiffés en chignon et aux rondeurs coquettes se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur du menton de l'homme. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et sa rage écumante se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce. Malgré la masse imposante de muscles, l'homme à la barbiche faisait pâle figure face à elle. Il tendit les mains en signe de paix afin d'apaiser la femme, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Brandissant un doigt sous le nez de l'intéressé, elle l'invectiva.

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rentrer aussi tard?! hurla-t-elle.

- Je patrouillais, ma mie, tenta d'expliquer Bertrand.

- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse valable?! Tous les autres sont déjà bien en sécurité dans leur baraque! Mais non! Monsieur a voulu jouer les héros!

- Ma chérie... il y avait ces voyageurs qui restaient en plein milieux de la chaussée parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'allais pas faire comme si je ne les avais pas vu... et puis cela te fait des clients en plus pour l'auberge.

Tout en gardant un air menaçant, la femme posa son regard brûlant sur les trois compères. Après seulement quelques secondes d'examen, ses yeux revinrent automatiquement sur son mari. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour toiser son homme avec dédain, mais elle ne cacha pas qu'elle était rassurée de le voir sain et sauf. Elle arracha le torchon des mains de son mari, qui était maintenant presque entièrement couvert de suie. Elle le brandit sous le nez de son vis à vis.

- Et ça! ce n'était pas une serviette mais un torchon propre qui devait me servir à essuyer la vaisselle! Mais bien entendu, tu n'y connais rien lorsqu'il s'agit de tâches ménagères. Va donc te décrasser, tu pus comme un bouc!

Tandis que son mari s'en allait tout penaud, la femme balança le torchon inutilisable sur son épaule et demanda à tout le monde de retrouver une activité normale, avant de s'adresser aux trois étrangers d'un ton plus aimable.

- Je vais vous installer à une table, je dois bien avoir encore quelque chose de bon à vous mijoter.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'aubergiste tourna les talons. Les trois invités la suivirent dans un couloir.

- Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une femme! émit le nain avec enthousiasme.

L'homme au haut de forme pouffa à l'idée de voir une fois de plus le mari se faire réprimander par cette femme singulière.

Ils s'introduisirent dans une grande salle où étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers des tables en bois recouvertes de napperons, entourées de tabourets, de bancs et de quelques chaises à haut dossier. La majeure partie de ces tables étaient déjà occupées par une quinzaine de personnes, probablement des habitants de la ville. Tous parlaient à voix basse, mais avec ferveur, d'un sujet apparemment problématique pour leur cité. Toutefois, les convives se turent à l'arrivée des hôtes de l'aubergiste et les regardèrent avec méfiance.

- Et bien... la confiance règne, marmonna le nain bougon.

La femme leur proposa de s'attabler pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi remplir leurs panses. Le nain et la petite fille se posèrent sur des tabourets, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux ondulés prenait place sur une chaise en chêne à haut dossier. Il posa son haut de forme sur le bord de la table. Les autres occupants ne les quittaient pas des yeux et l'un d'entre eux murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille d'un autre, qui hocha la tête en étrécissant ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons les bienvenus, dit tout haut le nain.

- 'Faut dire qu'on ne reçoit pas souvent la visite d'étranger dans le coin, fit un rouquin encore jeune.

- Surtout depuis ces événements qui surviennent chaque soir, précisa un barbu.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez le droit de me regarder de cette manière! s'insurgea le nain.

- Si on te toise ainsi, c'est parce que tous tes petits copains qui étaient censés bosser avec nous dans les mines nous ont lâchement abandonnés.

- Les nains forment un peuple très fier, ils ne reculent pas face à un quelconque danger, exposa l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Et bien moi, je vous dis qu'ils ont fui dès que les premiers décès sont survenus.

- Des décès? hoqueta la petite fille.

- Ouais... ça fait déjà deux semaines que l'on retrouve chaque matin le cadavre d'un habitant de cette ville.

- Déchiqueté, le cadavre! précisa le rouquin. Ils étaient méconnaissables, et c'est seulement lorsqu'une famille se plaignait d'avoir perdu un mari, un rejeton... que l'on savait enfin à qui appartenait la malheureuse dépouille.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi on a l'air de paranoïaques, acheva le barbu qui s'alluma une cigarette et en tira quelques lattes pour chercher à se détendre.

- En effet, cette affaire n'est pas banale, approuva l'homme aux yeux rouges qui semblait réfléchir. Vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu provoquer ces pertes regrettables?

- Nous avions pensé à l'œuvre d'un démon, mais nous avons revu notre jugement. Les démons, quand ils tuent, ils le font en masse. Or, nous n'avons affaire qu'à un cadavre par nuit et la façon dont les meurtres sont perpétrés...

- Vous aviez dit que les morts étaient déchiquetés, pourriez-vous être plus précis?

- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, c'est tout simplement ignoble! Les corps étaient en parfait état, seul le haut du visage était saccagé. Et assez souvent, on avait l'impression que la chose qui avait fait cette ignominie cherchait quelque chose; l'os frontal était ouvert, les yeux arrachés et la cervelle éparpillée.

Les trois comparses échangèrent des regards équivoques. Ce qu'il se tramait en ces lieux était pour le moins singulier. Avaient-ils bien fait de venir ici finalement? A l'évidence non, mais cette ville était la seule à proposer un passage entre ce versant de la chaîne de montagnes et celui de l'autre côté. Ils auraient pu monter à bord d'un aéronef, seulement ils devaient faire en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer, cette idée avait donc été bannie sur le champ. Restait la traversée à pied des Marmor qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit peu empruntée, était quand même risquée. Néanmoins, avec un nain comme compagnon de route, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal à arriver à destination en un seul morceau.

La femme tenant l'auberge revint dans la salle et posa des marmites en céramiques sur la table des trois étrangers, qui posèrent des yeux intéressés sur les plats. Tout en soulevant les couvercles, elle vilipenda les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas la fermer de temps en temps! J'espère que vous ne voulez pas faire fuir ces voyageurs avec ces récits morbides, pour une fois que j'ai des clients autres que les ivrognes que vous êtes!

- Allons Marthe, ce n'est pas un ou deux cadavres qui vont effrayer un nain, répliqua le barbu de façon ironique.

- Je t'en foutrai moi des frayeurs, marmonna le nain dans sa barbe afin de maîtriser la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

- Arrête avec tes insinuations stupides, pesta la prénommée Marthe. Au moins, les nains savent ce qu'ils font! Ils ne restent pas planter là à attendre l'accalmie sans rien faire... pas comme certains.

- Et te voilà repartit sur tes grands chevaux, ma douce, fit Bertrand qui sortait de la douche propre comme un sou neuf. Alors, comment vont nos invités? ça vous plaît ce qu'à mitonné ma femme?

- Ah ça pour sûr! c'est de la bonne nourriture! s'exclama le nain. Tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça tienne au ventre pendant des heures!

- C'est excellent madame, félicita la fillette, merci.

- Pas la peine de me remercier voyons, dit la femme rougissante. Mais dis-moi, tu n'enlèves pas ton capuchon pour manger?

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème si tu l'ôtes, intervint l'homme aux yeux rouges.

La petite fille s'exécuta et révéla un visage rond avec de grands yeux violets. Deux petites perles nacrés ornaient chaque côté de ses sourcils et ses longs cheveux noirs frisés étaient attachés sous la forme de deux couettes symétriques. Comme personne n'intervenait, elle se remit à manger avec plaisir.

Marthe remarqua alors que le plus grand de ces étranges visiteurs n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle croisa les bras et plissa ses yeux, qui lancèrent des éclairs que bizarrement l'homme réussit à percevoir comme hostiles. Il savait qu'il allait se faire remarquer à un moment ou à un autre.

- Ce que j'ai préparé ne convient pas à monsieur? susurra la femme mécontente.

Mal à l'aise, l'intéressé déglutit avant de répondre.

- En fait... je ne me nourrie qu'avec des aliments sucrés.

L'assemblée ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. L'homme aux yeux rouges garda la tête haute mais eut du mal à réprimer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

_Quelle honte..._

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure! fit Marthe au milieu de son fou-rire. On ne me l'avait jamais faite auparavant!

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs sa racla la gorge afin de se reprendre.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je passerai directement au dessert, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Très bien monsieur "je n'aime que le sucre", je vous apporte ça fissa, dit Marthe avec un sourire amusé.

- Apportez-en une bonne ration! crut-il bon de préciser, alors que l'aubergiste prenait déjà le chemin de sa cuisine.

- Et si vous, vous présentiez en attendant le reste du repas? suggéra Bertrand en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il déplaça près d'eux.

- Nous ne sommes que d'humbles voyageurs. Je suis Lord Orion et voici Pearl Chevalier, fit-il en présentant la petite fille.

Elle fit une révérence et l'homme aux yeux rouges attendit de voir la réaction qu'avait provoquée ce nom. Mais rien ne vint. Apparemment, cette ville était trop reculée pour que ses habitants reconnaissent en cette fillette, la Petite Impératrice. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient en cavale; il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais la majeure partie du temps ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien quelque soit la situation. Orion continua donc les présentations et montra le nain de la main.

- Et le maître nain, Halrim Ragnarson.

Celui-ci inclina la tête en direction de l'assemblée, mais ne mit pas plus de sympathie dans ce geste.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amènes vers nos contrées hostiles? demanda Bertrand.

- Nous souhaiterions passer les montagnes, indiqua Orion.

- Par le tunnel?

- Tout juste.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tenté par la voie des airs?

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens, mentit l'homme aux yeux rouges. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème?

- Il fut un temps, nous n'aurions pas refusé, soupira Bertrand, mais avec cette hécatombe, les gars du chemin de fer ne veulent plus bosser. On pense que la chose qui perpétue ces meurtres se terre justement dans le tunnel.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain?

- On l'a entendu pousser des cris inhumains dans le coin. Je peux vous dire que ça nous a foutu les jetons.

- Je vois. En quelque sorte, il faudrait que l'on vous débarrasse de cette créature, si l'on veut avoir la possibilité d'emprunter ce tunnel un jour.

- C'est cela. Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille contre ce monstre. On a bien pensé à faire appel à un Magister, seulement ils sont trop occupés en ce moment, à ce qu'il paraît.

Pearl nota que l'assemblée avait l'air accablée par ces paroles peu réjouissantes. Elle croisa le regard d'Orion et esquissa une expression sur son visage, signifiant :"Aidons-les!" L'intéressé fit une moue dubitative, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que de venir en aide aux habitants de cette ville. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne plus se faire remarquer. D'un autre côté, le seul moyen de passer derrière la montagne était désormais bloqué; tant que cette créature inconnue séjournerait dans le tunnel, ils n'étaient pas près d'en voir le bout.

Revenant de la cuisine, Marthe apporta de nouvelles victuailles. Des tartes aux pommes et des choux à la crème se déposèrent devant les yeux avides d'Orion, dont le ventre gargouillait joyeusement à l'idée de manger des denrées aussi appétissantes. Il tira les trois quart des gâteaux vers lui, ne laissant qu'une maigre tarte aux pommes pour Halrim et Pearl. Mais ceux-ci ne firent pas les rancuniers, après tout, ils savaient parfaitement comment réagissait l'homme quand on lui présentait du sucre. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas sa dose, il était même capable de faire des crises d'hypoglycémie.

Alors que la bonne humeur commençait à revenir autour de la tablée grâce aux plats succulents de Marthe, un effroyable rugissement retentit quelque part dans la ville. Sur le coup, la moitié des personnes présentes se levèrent de leur siège, en reversant toute sorte de mobilier au passage. Pearl en lâcha sa fourchette et Halrim se saisit de sa hache, prêt à frapper si la chose qui avait poussé ce hurlement se ramenait dans les parages. Seul Orion restait calme, il écoutait attentivement le son émit par la créature: cela ressemblait plus à une complainte jouissive qu'à un animal en train de geindre. Il en était certain, la bête au dehors était satisfaite; ce qui avait de quoi l'alarmer.

Puis, le cri cessa aussi vite qu'il était survenu. Un silence assourdissant tomba sur l'assistance encore angoissée. Pearl se décida à ouvrir la bouche la première.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? souffla-t-elle sous le choc.

- C'est cette chose, à n'en pas douter! s'exclama le jeune rouquin aux aguets.

- Bizarre, elle n'a jamais hurlé lors des nuits précédentes, avança Bertrand. Il a du se passer quelque chose...

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a été tué? demanda le barbu apeuré.

- C'est fort possible, à chaque passage de cette maudite bête on retrouve un mort. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera.

- D'après moi, il est arrivé quelque chose en faveur de cette créature, fit part Orion de ses soupçons.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

- Ce que l'on vient d'entendre était un cri de joie.

Les habitants le regardèrent étrangement, ne sachant que penser de cette affirmation. Certains commençaient même à se demander s'il serait bon de sortir de la baraque demain matin. La peur était contagieuse; mais encore plus que d'être confronté à la bête, c'était de se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir en sortant dehors qui les effarait.

Courageuse, Marthe s'arma d'un balai qu'elle dénicha dans un placard et s'avança dans le couloir menant à la porte de sortie. Son mari la retint, cependant elle dégagea son bras avec fermeté.

- Cette créature s'en est allé, on ne risque rien à aller jeter un coup d'œil, expliqua la femme. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, on ferait mieux de rester au chaud jusqu'au levé du jour, suggéra le mari.

- Non, elle a raison! fit le barbu qui s'était levé et rejoignait le couple. Autant que l'on sache immédiatement. Formons un petit groupe de reconnaissance.

- Très bien, approuva Bertrand avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa femme, mais toi, tu restes là!

Marthe grogna et retourna dans la salle, où les deux hommes revinrent quelques secondes après pour définir le groupe d'investigation. Peu d'entre eux levèrent la main pour se porter volontaire, trop épouvantés qu'ils étaient. Seul le jeune rouquin semblait avoir assez de cran pour rejoindre le groupe. Pearl jeta un regard appuyé à Orion qui comprit de suite où elle voulait en venir. Il soupira, puis finalement attrapa son haut de forme et se leva de sa chaise pour aller auprès du rassemblement.

- Je viens avec vous, annonça Orion sans préavis.

- Moi de même, suivit Halrim qui faisait tournoyer sa hache pour montrer à quel point il savait comment la manier. Il est temps de redorer le blason du peuple nain.

Les trois hommes rassemblés étaient bouches bée.

- Vous voulez vraiment venir? questionna Bertrand. Cela n'a rien d'une promenade digestive.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, dit le nain, je pense que vous serez contents de nous avoir à vos côtés si on tombe sur cette bestiole!

- Je veux venir également! s'exclama Pearl qui s'était levée de son tabouret et qui les avait rejoint. Je peux être utile...

- Pas question! trancha Orion.

- Mais pourquoi?!

- Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire, aussi je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger inutilement. Tu resteras ici avec les autres.

Pearl essaya de soutenir le regard dur de son ami mais déchanta et préféra lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la table à laquelle elle s'assit. Elle croisa les bras et se mit à ruminer des idées noires.

- Pourriez-vous veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse aucun acte inconsidéré, madame? demanda Orion en s'adressant à Marthe.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, affirma la femme échevelée.

Elle aussi était d'humeur particulièrement rogue, à cause du fait qu'elle était obligée de rester dans son auberge à se ronger les sangs en attendant le retour de la petite troupe. A croire que les femmes étaient toujours reléguées au second plan...

Le groupe d'exploration se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ils ôtèrent le matelas et les planches et ouvrirent le battant. Bertrand passa la tête dehors et regarda alentour.

- R.A.S, signala-t-il aux autres avant de sortir dans la rue.

Les membres du groupe émergèrent un à un. Désormais, ils étaient à découvert. Bien qu'ils soient presque sûrs que la bête était partie, il y a avait une probabilité pour qu'elle soit revenue ou qu'elle les ait bernés.

Dans la nuit noire, seuls les réverbères de la ville diffusaient un peu de lumière, la lune étant cachée par de sombres nuages. La cohorte avança avec prudence. Tous étaient armés au cas où un pépin surviendrait: Bertrand et ses hommes avaient récupéré des pelles et des pioches dans un réduit proche de l'auberge, Halrim tenait sa hache à deux mains avec robustesse, seul Orion n'était pas équipé.

Le bruit de leur pas sur les pavés semblait résonner dans le silence ambiant. Pas un chat ne courait les rues, pas une âme qui vive. Cette absence de vie et les ténèbres de la nuit en stressèrent plus d'un. Le rouquin tremblait de tous ses membres; Orion crut pendant un instant qu'il allait détaler en hurlant. Pourtant le jeunot prit sur lui et contint ses tremblements.

Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et purent observer un indice désolant: des gouttelettes de sang formaient une ligne traversant toute la rue.

- Par là, on se dirige vers le tunnel, dit Bertrand en montrant la rue de droite.

Le nain se baissa pour examiner les gouttes. Elles avaient la forme de larmes, leurs queues étaient dirigées vers la rue à gauche. Il se redressa et informa le reste de la troupe de sa découverte.

- D'après l'orientation de ces gouttes de sang, je dirais que la bête se dirigeait vers le tunnel.

- Elle venait donc de cette rue, compléta Orion en désignant la rue à gauche. Ce doit être quelque part par là-bas qu'elle a commis son méfait.

- Oh mon dieu... souffla Bertrand affolé.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Il y a les écuries pas loin... et j'y ai envoyé Tom accompagner le fermier et sa charrette qui vous ont amenés ici.

- Je crois que l'on n'a plus de questions à se poser quant à ce que l'on va découvrir là-bas.

Les investigateurs se remirent en route et progressèrent dans la rue en suivant les traces de sang. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur but, plus la tension grandissait au sein du groupe. Le barbu se mit à prier tout bas tandis que le rouquin avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le vaste bâtiment en toit de chaume qu'était l'écurie se profila devant leurs yeux. Au premier abord, il n'y avait rien de louche. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur à pas de loup. Là, le rouquin fit remarquer que les chevaux se tenaient tous en retrait et avaient pour la plupart de la mousse au coin de leur gueule; quelque chose les avaient terrifiés.

- Hé! Venez voir! s'écria le nain.

Alarmé par ce qu'il avait bien pu découvrir, ils pressèrent le pas et vinrent aux côtés du nain.

- Vous pouvez commencer à préparer des cercueils, fit celui-ci sans se soucier des sentiments des trois hommes.

D'ailleurs, Orion lui jeta un coup d'œil signifiant: "Vous auriez pu éviter cette dernière blague tout de même."

Les visages des autochtones se décomposèrent à la vue des deux cadavres. Le haut de leur faciès était complètement laminé et leur crâne était broyé. Du sang épart autour de leur tête commençait à sécher. La créature n'y avait pas été de main morte; il était facile de voir à quel point elle s'était acharnée sur ces pauvres hères. Ils avaient du souffrir le martyr avant de trépasser.

Le rouquin tomba à genoux et s'effondra en larmes. Ses sanglots emplirent toute l'écurie. Bertrand se baissa à son niveau et posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le consoler.

- Je suis désolé pour ton frère, s'excusa-t-il, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du l'envoyer ici.

- C'est affreux, souligna le barbu. Il faut en finir avec cette monstruosité!

- Je crois que c'est notre fermier à côté, indiqua Halrim en touchant le corps du bout de sa hache. Pour quelle raison ferait-on cela à de pauvres hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé?

- C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait que la tête qui soit meurtri, le corps n'a rien subi, rappela Orion. Cette chose effectue ses meurtres d'une manière bien précise.

- Pourtant, il ne choisit pas ses victimes, il en prend une au hasard et la mutile, assura Bertrand.

- Y a-t-il eu des meurtres similaires en dehors de cette ville?

- Nous sommes les premiers à subir un tel carnage, déclara le barbu. C'est pour cela que les habitants des villages à proximité de notre ville ne viennent plus jusqu'ici pour se rationner. Ils préfèrent faire cinquante kilomètres de plus que de venir mettre les pieds dans cette ville maudite!

- Mmmmh... Avez-vous fait quelque chose qui aurait pu irriter cette créature?

- Alors là, je ne vois vraiment pas, assura Bertrand. On a toujours exploité la montagne et cela depuis des générations.

- Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose...

- Vous chercher une excuse à cette chose?! s'exclama le barbu hors de lui. Pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas cela juste pour assouvir son envie de tuer?

- C'est trop méthodique.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

- Il n'y avait qu'un seul cadavre par nuit, pas vrai? l'interrompit Orion qui continuait de réfléchir.

- Euh... en effet.

- Mais il en a tué deux cette nuit, ajouta Halrim. Vous croyez que le fermier s'est fait tué simplement parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Sir Orion?

- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je pense que cette bête tuait une seule personne par nuit pour répandre la peur et faire monter la pression chez les habitants de cette ville.

- Du genre: "Qui va y passer la prochaine nuit?"

- Exact.

- Mais dans quel but? demanda Bertrand.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise pour le moment, mais cette créature avait certainement une bonne raison.

- A vous entendre, on dirait une sorte de vengeance.

- Tout juste.

Les spéculations s'arrêtèrent là. Bertrand fit reculer le rouquin qui pleurait encore la mort de son frère. Ils attrapèrent deux grandes bâches dans lesquelles ils enveloppèrent les corps mutilés et les sortirent de l'écurie. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à les hisser sur une petite carriole pour les transporter dans un endroit plus à l'écart, Marthe accourut auprès d'eux. Elle avait l'air encore plus échevelée et son visage affichait une angoisse prononcée. Bertrand vint à sa rencontre et la prit par les épaules. Il lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ainsi dehors dans ses ruelles sombres et dangereuses.

- C'est le maire et sa femme, ils sont venus à l'auberge et nous ont annoncé que leur coffre avait été fracturé!

- Quoi?! s'exclama Bertrand.

- Cependant, ils nous ont certifié que l'argent de la commune n'avait pas été dérobé. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui manquait dans l'inventaire qu'ils ont fait.

- Et qui est? s'enquit le barbu inquiet.

- Cette grosse perle de couleur bleu que vous aviez ramené de la mine numéro quinze.

Orion et Halrim tiquèrent sur le mot "perle".

- De quelle taille était cette perle? pressa l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Oh! elle tenait dans la paume de la main, répondit Marthe désorientée. Mais pourquoi cette question?

- Peu importe! Cette perle, était-elle parfaite?

Elle réfléchit. Sur le coup, elle se souvenait que c'était une sphère parfaite, et pourtant...

- Elle... Il y avait un impact qui formait comme une sorte de petit cratère d'où partaient plusieurs fissures.

Orion retint son souffle. Il était presque sûr de savoir à quoi ces habitants étaient confrontés.

- Vous pensez à ce que je pense, maître nain? dit Orion avec une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

- Ouais..., fit Halrim. Et s'il s'avère que c'est bien le cas, ils sont dans une merde noire.

- De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Bertrand.

- Occupons-nous d'abord des corps, dit Orion. Je vous expliquerai mes constatations plus tard.

Ils chargèrent les deux morts dans la charrette et le barbu se chargea de les emmener dans un endroit plus approprié. Le reste du groupe rentra à l'auberge dans un silence religieux. Seuls les sanglots du rouquin, que Marthe entourait de ses bras, perturbaient ce lourd mutisme.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, ceux qui étaient restés à l'auberge les attendaient de pied ferme; ils les assaillirent de questions, voulant savoir si quelqu'un avait été tué ou s'ils avaient réussi à chasser le monstre une bonne fois pour toute. Tandis que Marthe les rembarrait vers la salle à manger avec force gueulante, Pearl en profita pour émerger de la foule et se jeter sur Orion, dont elle entoura la taille de ses deux bras.

- Ne me laissez pas en arrière la prochaine fois, Sir Orion! cria-t-elle avec colère.

En réalité, elle n'éprouvait aucune animosité envers son ami, elle était plutôt soulagée. Et cela, Orion l'avait bien compris. Il la prit par les épaules et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je ne cherchais qu'à vous protéger, votre Majesté, murmura-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Je déteste quand vous me vouvoyez..., marmonna la petite fille en esquissant une moue déplaisante.

Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé, ça te va? Je ne pouvais clairement pas t'emmener avec nous alors que nous ne savions pas à quoi nous avions affaire.

- Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, admit Pearl. Mais j'en ai assez d'être en retrait, vous savez que je peux vous être utile!

- C'est vrai, tu as un incroyable potentiel. Seulement, j'ai fait le serment de te défendre coûte que coûte.

La petite allait répliquer quand Bertrand arriva auprès d'eux pour les presser de rejoindre la grande salle. Halrim les attendait là, stressé par les habitants qui lui posaient de multiples questions, auxquelles il avait refusé de répondre avant que Lord Orion ne l'ait rejoint.

- Ah ! vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama le nain. Vous arriverez peut-être à me débarrasser de ces vautours.

- « Des vautours »…, murmura l'un des habitants en jetant un regard noir au nain.

Un vieil homme avec de l'embonpoint et des cheveux blancs un peu fous s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il tenait entre ses mains un chapeau haut de forme beige qu'il tripotait afin d'évacuer l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Malgré son air enjoué, son sourire était faux et Orion vit la terreur qui habitait le fond de ses pupilles. Le bonhomme lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

- Je vous présente monsieur Ashcroft, le maire de la ville d'Ouros, dit Bertrand. Monsieur, voici Sir Orion. Il a peut-être des informations à nous fournir concernant le fléau qui s'est abattu sur notre cité.

- En… enchanté, fit le maire qui s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir en tissu sur lequel ses initiales étaient brodées.

- Très heureux, fit à son tour Orion.

- Donc... V-vous savez comment nous débarrasser de cette maudite créature?

- J'ai une petite idée sur l'identité de votre meurtrier, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je vous en débarrasserai.

- Oh! J-je... je croyais pourtant... votre petite fille...

Consterné, Orion jeta un œil à Pearl, qui fit semblant de ne pas être au courant en s'empressant de parler à Marthe.

- Ce n'est pas ma fille, clarifia Orion qui se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas du la laisser ici, elle en avait profité pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête... une fois de plus. Et maintenant qu'il était presque certain de savoir à quoi s'en tenir concernant cette affaire, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ces citadins à leur triste sort. Car s'il advenait que la bête en question revienne toujours plus en colère, elle chercherait certainement à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Les habitants de cette ville ne pourraient rien faire contre cette créature...

Auprès de Marthe, Pearl le regardait fixement, avec détermination. Orion comprit le message silencieux. Il soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le maire.

- C'est bon, je veux bien vous filer un coup de main, déclara-t-il avec lassitude. Mais je ne vous garantie rien!

- Ah! Enfin un peu d'action! s'écria Halrim en brandissant sa hache.

Il donna un coup de coude dans le bras de la petite fille.

- Bien joué, Majesté, murmura-t-il complice. On va enfin pouvoir se dégourdir les muscles.

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle avait bien l'intention de prendre part à la prochaine virée exploratrice et de montrer ainsi son véritable potentiel. Et puis, elle avait envie de savoir; on lui cachait tellement de choses depuis trop longtemps.

- Attendez, intervint Bertrand, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous pensez éradiquer cette chose... vous?

- Et bien quoi?! fit le nain en posant ses mains sur les hanches. Vous ne nous en croyez pas capable?

- En fait... j'avais cru comprendre que vous nous donneriez les informations que vous avez, mais pas que vous souhaitiez participer à l'élimination de cette bête.

- Vous pensez être plus à la hauteur que nous?

- Ton peuple nous a lâchement abandonné, rappela le barbu dont la tempe palpitait. Et tu n'es accompagné que par un bourge et une gamine, comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que vous ferez le poids face à ce monstre alors que nous avons nous-mêmes tant de mal à le supprimer?

Hors de lui à cause de cet affront, Halrim voulut se jeter sur le grand barbu afin de lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Cependant, il ne put même pas faire un seul pas; l'homme aux yeux rouges lui tenant fermement l'épaule. Il sentit d'ailleurs que la main de celui-ci était crispée. Orion n'en montrait rien mais il bouillonnait de rage intérieurement. Certainement pas à cause de cette avanie...

_Il y a des humains qui sont d'une telle bêtise!_

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, exposa Orion comme une sentence.

- Comment?! s'insurgea le barbu. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire une chose pareille?

- Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir arrêter définitivement cette créature.

- Pff! Quelle arrogance!

Orion ne releva pas; il savait ce qu'il disait.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas une seconde.

- Mais pourquoi à la fin?! s'écria le barbu qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Allez-vous enfin nous expliquer ce que vous avez derrière la tête? demanda Bertrand dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Devait-il leur dire? Cela ne l'emballait pas plus que ça de dévoiler ce qu'il avait découvert, surtout quand on sait ce que pensent les gens de ce genre de créature...

- Un dragon, énonça-t-il avec lenteur.

- Que..., éructa le barbu qui se reprit. Vous avez perdu la raison!

- Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie?

- Mais enfin! les dragons n'existent plus depuis la nouvelle Ere!

- En somme, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez, dit Orion avec un sourire ironique.

- Je ne vous permets pas!

- Il suffit, interrompit Bertrand en retenant le bras du barbu qui s'avançait vers le Lord. Ecoutons plutôt ce qu'il a à nous dire. Je vous en prie, Sir.

- C'est très aimable à vous, Bertrand, remercia Orion qui en profita pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il y a là des indices qui ne trompent pas. En particulier celui fournie par monsieur le maire.

- V-vous voulez parler de la perle volée, bégaya l'intéressé.

- En effet, cette perle est le bien le plus précieux d'un dragon, continua Orion, c'est aussi une partie de lui et même de son âme, devrais-je dire. Il n'y a qu'un dragon pour s'acharner autant à la recherche d'une simple perle, dépourvue d'utilité pour les humains. Je suis prêt à parier que la maison du maire n'est pas la première à être saccagée.

- C'est juste.

- Mais pourquoi tuer les habitants de cette ville? s'enquit Bertrand.

- Par pure vengeance, conclut Orion. Vous semblez oublier que ce sont les humains qui ont mis fin au règne des dragons. De plus, j'imagine que la perte de sa perle a du profondément toucher ce dragon. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes fait volé, mais bien vous qui avez dérobé le trésor de cette pauvre créature.

- "Cette pauvre créature"?! fit le barbu offusqué. Cette monstruosité a quand même tué plus d'une dizaine de personnes! Je trouve que vous prenez un peu trop sa défense...

- Je m'intéresse aux dragons, en quoi cela est-il un mal? leurra Orion. Mais peu importe, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce dragon a du entrer dans une rage folle lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que sa perle avait disparu. Cela lui faisait quand même deux bonnes raisons de se venger.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce suite à ces révélations. Personne ne savait quoi dire, ni faire, pour résoudre leur problème. Savoir qu'ils avaient affaire à un dragon ne les avantageait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, l'espoir auquel ils continuaient de croire il y a quelques instants s'était tout à coup envolé. Que pouvaient faire de simples humains face à un dragon? Il fallait au moins être Magister pour avoir une infime chance d'en vaincre un, et encore... Or, ce n'était pas dans cette ville minière que ces habitants allaient trouver l'aide adéquate.

Le maire, la mine accablée, se laissa tomber sur une chaise proche de lui. Son teint était pâle et sa femme crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Nous sommes perdus, gémit-il avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Touchée par la tristesse du vieil homme, Pearl s'approcha de celui-ci et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Nous allons vous aider, monsieur, dit-elle pour l'apaiser. Nous allons sauver votre ville, pas vrai Sir Orion?

L'interpellé soupira avec dégagement mais reconnut qu'il acceptait la mission. La Petite Impératrice ne changerait jamais; toujours prête à aider son prochain. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, un tel comportement était compréhensible. Malgré son statut d'impératrice, elle n'avait jamais été qu'une marionnette entre les mains des vrais commandants de son pays. Elle n'était qu'une figure afin d'apaiser les craintes du peuple, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de décider des choses par elle-même. Sa vie d'impératrice n'avait été que mensonge... et trahison. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille se rattraper aujourd'hui.

Halrim frappa le sol avec la garde de sa hache.

- Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous? Partons éradiquer le mal!

Orion se leva avec prestance et se coiffa de son haut de forme.

- Votre enthousiasme n'a d'égal que votre fierté, maître nain. Cela m'enchante. Je me sens moi aussi d'humeur à partir en quête d'un peu d'action.

- Ah! je vous retrouve enfin, messire! s'exclama Halrim puis de s'adresser à la petite fille: Fin prête, mam'zelle?

- Je suis des vôtres! s'enquit Pearl en levant le poing en signe de ralliement.

- Quoi?! Vous laissez la petite vous accompagner? intervint Marthe choquée.

- N'ayez crainte madame! Tant que je suis auprès de Sir Orion et de maître Halrim, je ne crains rien.

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle y aille? demanda Marthe qui ne fit pas attention à la remarque de la fillette.

Elle était plus inquiète que jamais. C'était quand même un dragon qu'ils allaient affronter et Pearl n'était qu'une toute petite fille. Elle ne voulait pas concevoir qu'un si jeune enfant puisse accompagner des adultes dans une si sombre entremise.

Percevant sa détresse, Orion tenta de la rassurer.

- J'ai fait le serment de protéger Pearl, exposa-t-il, aussi il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je vivrai, je peux vous l'assurer.

Marthe sembla s'apaiser un peu mais elle baissa la tête pour cacher la peur qui se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître ses étrangers, cela la gênait de les envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Et s'ils ne revenaient jamais? S'ils se faisaient tuer? Ce serait leur faute à tous, aux habitants qui n'avaient rien pu faire à part supplier l'aide de ses simples voyageurs. Marthe n'aimerait pas vivre avec un tel fardeau, ce serait bien trop dur à supporter.

- Reprenez-vous madame, dit Orion avec gentillesse, vous êtes une femme forte, non?

Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle renifla un grand coup et fit comme si elle n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air hardi.

- Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre! Nous attendrons votre retour et je préparai des tas de gâteaux pour fêter votre succès!

Stupéfait au début par le changement soudain de l'aubergiste, Orion se mit ensuite à rire à gorge déployée. Elle s'était souvenue de son goût pour les mets sucrés.

- Merci madame! J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'en régaler!

- Bien, alors dépêchons-nous d'aller botter les fesses de ce dragon, dit Halrim qui épaulait sa hache. C'est que je meure de faim moi!

Les trois compagnons traversèrent donc le couloir pour rejoindre la porte principale de l'auberge. Orion ouvrit et se retrouva dehors. Il faisait toujours nuit noir, seulement le ciel était dégagé maintenant. La pleine lune brillait d'une lueur blanchâtre et la deuxième faisait son apparition, contrastant avec la première grâce à sa couleur bleutée. Au-delà, la voûte étoilée irradiait de mille feux; ces astres brûlant à des milliards d'années lumières semblaient toujours autant l'appeler. Il se dit que ce ciel si clair devait être de bon augure... malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas superstitieux.

Bertrand les interpella.

- Désolé de ne pas vous être plus utiles. Si vous réussissez, nous vous devrons beaucoup.

- Si nous y allons, c'est parce que nous l'avons choisi, dit sereinement Orion.

- De toute façon, vous n'auriez rien pu faire, ajouta Halrim qui commençait déjà à partir.

- Maitre Halrim! s'offusqua Pearl qui s'excusa aussitôt auprès des habitants pour l'impolitesse dont faisait souvent preuve le nain.

- Haha! Alors merci à vous, finit Bertrand. Bonne chance.

Pearl fit une dernière révérence en guise de salut, puis rejoignit ses compagnons qui avaient déjà tourné le dos à l'auberge.

*

- Je veux bien admettre le fait que, comme j'ai été mineur autrefois, je peux nous conduire sans grande difficulté dans cette mine...., dit Halrim qui croisa les bras en position de réflexion, mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où se trouve le dragon que nous recherchons?

Un long silence dubitatif s'abattit sur le groupe, puis ils soupirèrent de concert.

Arrivé devant le tunnel qui conduisait aux différents embranchements de la mine, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire le point sur cette mission qu'ils s'étaient vu confier il y a à peine trente minutes. Et ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé à demander aux mineurs où logeaient la créature en question. Sur le coup, ils formaient vraiment une équipe de bras cassés; jusqu'à ce qu'Orion se souviennent d'un détail.

- Lorsque Marthe nous a abordés après la découverte des corps, commenta-t-il en tenant son menton entre ses doigts, elle nous a relatés que la perle avait été trouvé dans la mine numéro quinze.

- Nous pourrions commencer par là, proposa Pearl.

- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, en effet.

- Bien, allons-y! s'exclama Halrim. J'ai hâte de voir comment les humains s'y prennent lorsqu'il s'agit de creuser dans une montagne.

Ils passèrent sous l'arche en pierre où un écriteau annonçait: "Tunnel des Marmor", au-dessus d'une autre plus petit avec une inscription en rouge carmin: "Attention, risques d'éboulements dans les mines 6, 9, 10 et 15".

- Génial, marmonna le nain de mauvaise humeur, c'est justement la mine dans laquelle nous nous rendons que l'on risque de se faire écraser. Les humains font vraiment mal leur boulot, on devrait leur interdire de faire le boulot des nains!

- Dois-je vous rappeler que des nains ont aidé à excaver ce tunnel? ajouta Orion avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Touché dans son orgueil, le nain ne répondit pas à Orion et préféra s'enfoncer dans le boyau sombre qui s'étendait devant eux. Pearl présenta à l'homme aux yeux rouges une lanterne, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer avec les allumettes que lui avaient fournies Bertrand. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent et ils purent observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient de plus près. La galerie principale était immense, ils se seraient cru dans une cathédrale souterraine; des structures en bois et en métal maintenaient le tout pour que la montagne ne s'effondre pas sur leur tête. Elle était parcourue par au moins cinq voies de chemins de fer, dont deux plus grandes que les autres qui devaient traverser toute la montagne; les autres cheminaient vers des boyaux secondaires.

Ils cherchèrent quelle voie les mènerait vers la mine numéro quinze. Halrim les héla et leur indiqua un panneau au-dessus de l'une des galeries secondaire. C'était un plan qui indiquait la direction à suivre pour rejoindre plus de quatre mines, dont celle qui était leur but.

- Suivez-moi si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre ou faire un faux pas qui pourrait nous conduire à la catastrophe, conseilla le nain.

Ils acquiescèrent et avancèrent en cohorte, en marchant dans chacun des pas d'Halrim. Avoir un nain pour guide dans des mines aussi complexes que celles-ci se révélait fort utile. Ces souterrains formaient un interminable labyrinthe. A chaque embranchement, Halrim s'arrêtait quelques instants afin de se remémorer la carte des lieux, puis il décidait du chemin à suivre avec assurance, Orion et Pearl lui faisant entièrement confiance.

Ils sortirent d'un étroit couloir pour tomber sur une galerie plus vaste où se trouvait une pseudo-pièce nichée dans la roche. Ils s'y attardèrent et découvrir que le lieu avait été saccagé: des livres et des feuillets déchiquetés gisaient sur le sol au milieu de pelles et de pioches. Orion posa la lampe sur la petite table qui se trouvait là, puis se pencha et ramassa l'un des livres qu'il ouvrit; les feuilles semblaient avoir été rongées. Pearl s'approcha de lui et examina le livre à son tour.

- On dirait que les feuilles ont été mangées par quelqu'un, dit-elle, vous croyez que c'est l'œuvre du dragon?

- Si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, débita Orion, c'est qu'un dragon, même affamé, n'en viendrait pas à dévorer du papier.

- Certainement des rats ou des rongeurs quelconques, fit part Halrim.

Soudain, un grattement non loin de là attira leur attention. Ils ne firent plus un geste et attendirent, anxieux. Serait-ce le dragon? Il n'avait quand même pas déjà repéré leur position... à moins qu'il ne les ait suivis depuis le début. Un éboulement succinct se fit entendre. Pearl eut un frisson de peur mais elle se maintint prête à agir. Une ombre se profila au bout du couloir, qui grandit à mesure que la bête se rapprochait. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de l'échine du nain. Il brandit sa hache pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Et la bête apparut dans l'embrasure de la niche.

- Mêêêêêêê...!

Un mouton à la toison noire et aux cornes en torsades se tenait devant eux et affichait un air proprement étonné, ou du moins crurent-ils voir cela. Soulagés, les trois explorateurs reprirent une respiration normale.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on se soit fait avoir par un ovin! s'esclaffa Halrim.

La petite fille vint aux côtés du mouton noir et caressa la tête de ce dernier qui se mit à bêler de plus belle. Finalement, il baissa la tête pour atteindre les feuilles traînant par terre. Il en prit une entre ses dents et commença à la mâcher.

- Je crois que nous avons résolu le mystère du papier qui disparaît, fit Pearl en pouffant de rire.

- Tout cela est bien joli mais ne nous avance guère, objecta Orion qui s'était relevé. Il nous faut encore trouver la trace de ce dragon.

- Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il nous remarque, avança le nain.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Peut-être, mais nous sommes déjà dans la mine numéro quinze de toute façon. Alors, autant attendre qu'il se montre à nous.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons?

Halrim lui tendit une carte détaillée de la mine à moitié mangé. En effet, il reconnut le petit couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter sur le dessin devenu presque invisible. Il sentit que l'on tirait sur la carte qu'il avait entre les mains; le mouton était en train de dévorer l'autre partie de celle-ci. Il la lui laissa, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas l'utilité par la suite. Pearl flattait toujours l'encolure de l'animal.

- Dis-moi, Pearl, tu vas t'y accrocher encore longtemps à ce mouton? demanda Orion.

- Et bien quoi? il est mignon, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, on ne peut pas le laisser ici tout seul dans ces sombres tunnels. Les habitants d'Ouros ont du l'oublier en abandonnant les mines.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu comptes le garder?!

- Hé! c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez eue là, Sir Orion! Il pourrait nous accompagner durant notre périple, je suis sûre qu'il nous sera utile!

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça! protesta Orion. De toute manière, les moutons sont têtus, il ne nous suivra jamais.

- Mêêêêêêê!! se rebella le mouton qui avait apparemment compris qu'on parlait de lui.

Celui-ci sembla regarder Orion d'un œil noir, puis alla se frotter contre la fillette qui se répandit en caresses.

- Je le trouve plutôt louche, si tu veux mon avis, exposa-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à l'ovin.

- Dîtes, s'immisça Halrim, cela vous ferait mal de vous intéresser à notre cas présent?

- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Halrim? voulut savoir Pearl.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, taisez-vous!

Tous trois tendirent l'oreille et distinguèrent clairement le bruit d'une galopade. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était venu les observer à l'instant. Le crissement des pas sur les graviers s'éloignait petit à petit.

- Il s'enfuit, le lâche! s'exclama Halrim qui se mit à poursuivre l'intrus en s'enfonçant aveuglément dans la galerie ténébreuse.

Orion récupéra la lampe et courut à la suite du nain, suivit de près par Pearl et le mouton qui galopait à ses côtés. Au loin, ils entendirent le nain hurler des injures à la créature. Alors qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu la piste de cette dernière, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Halrim qui avait stoppé sa course. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à temps pour ne pas dégringoler dans le gouffre qui se présentait face à eux. Ils regardèrent plus loin et virent une plate-forme où étaient installées des machines afin d'extraire les minerais présents dans la roche de ces montagnes. Il y avait donc forcément un moyen de traverser.

Un bêlement sur le côté les prévint. Le mouton se tenait devant un escalier qui descendait sur leur droite. Pearl s'empressa de féliciter le mouton, sous le regard quelque peu courroucé d'Orion qui n'arrivait pas à sentir l'ovin. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier avec prudence; la rampe de sécurité était plutôt endommagée et n'encourageait pas à la confiance. Au bout de cet escalier, un pont avec des arcs métalliques leur permit de franchir l'abîme sans aucun problème.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils cherchèrent des yeux la créature qui les avait semés. Mais ils ne virent rien au milieu de toute cette gigantesque machinerie.

- Où a-t-il bien pu filer? murmura le nain.

Ils s'enfoncèrent entre ces murs métalliques mais leurs recherches ne furent pas plus fructueuses. Ils décidèrent de se séparer et Orion chemina seul, laissant la Petite Impératrice et leur unique lampe entre les mains du nain. Il exacerba ses sens et fouilla les moindres recoins de cette vaste caverne. Pas un son ne lui parvenait. Tout était calme, trop calme même.

Tout à coup, une odeur s'infiltra dans ses narines; un mélange de renfermé, de sueur et de vieux sang. Il porta son regard en hauteur et vit, perché sur une rampe métallique, une silhouette, drapée d'une étole déchirée, avec deux yeux d'un rouge ardent. Elle émit une sorte de gargouillis, puis se jeta sur Orion. Il fit un pas de côté pour éviter la bête mais remarqua incessamment qu'elle le chargeait déjà de nouveau. Elle chercha à abattre son poing sur la figure de l'homme. Celui-ci l'arrêta en contenant son poing dans la paume de sa main. Il s'étonna de devoir déployer autant de force pour stopper une aussi simple attaque. Orion passa sur le côté afin d'envoyer la créature valser au loin. Elle trébucha mais se remit très vite sur ses jambes. Elle darda son regard brûlant sur l'homme, qui ne broncha pas et se mit en position de défense. Elle fit un saut en hauteur de quelques mètres avant d'abattre son pied droit sur la terre rocailleuse, qui se souleva comme une vague. Stupéfait, Orion prit ses jambes à son cou en voyant que la lame lui était destinée. Il se réfugia derrière un ensemble de tôles et regarda la houle se dissiper et retomber en poussière. Il souffla et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Même si cette créature paraissait frêle et devait être faible après tout ce temps resté sous la surface, il s'agissait quand même d'un dragon. Orion savait pourtant à quoi s'en tenir, ce n'était pas un émule à prendre à la légère. Il allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement lui aussi, même s'il préférerait épargner le dragon afin de l'interroger sur ses actes. Il sortit à découvert, préparant du même coup un sort assez puissant pour mettre la créature K.O. en une seule fois.

Seulement, ce qu'il vit le paralysa sur place. Une aura rouge formait un cercle autour du dragon qui semblait en proie à la folie; une colonne de feu s'éleva alors avec une détonation.

_Ignis Tempestas!_

Le dragon hurla et la colonne s'élargit à grande vitesse, prenant pour cible Orion et tout ce qu'il l'entourait. L'homme aux longs cheveux ondulés réagit au quart de tour et dressa une barrière invisible. Lorsque la salve l'atteignit, il y eut un choc, mais il résista du mieux qu'il put.

"Je ne ferai pas long feu à ce rythme, pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Le défense magique n'est vraiment pas mon point fort."

_L'Enceinte Terrestre!_

Brusquement, un véritable mur de roche pure se dressa entre Orion et la tempête de flammes. Il abaissa sa propre défense et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Pearl armée de son bâton, représentant le soleil et les deux lunes du ciel, et Halrim qui faisait des moulinets avec sa hache.

- Quand on a besoin d'aide, il suffit de demander, dit la fillette en souriant à son ami.

Orion la remercia du regard, puis sonda les parages. Le dragon semblait s'être calmé, ou plutôt: il avait du amenuiser considérablement sa force en usant d'une magie aussi puissante. Par contre, Orion nota qu'il était toujours vivant; cependant était-il à terre, ou bien les attendait-il de pied ferme pour leur faire la peau, une fois qu'ils auraient traversé ce mur de pierre? Il craignait de mettre leur vie en danger à tous si ce dragon était encore capable de réaliser le même genre d'attaque que précédemment. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Allez petite, crée-nous une ouverture, histoire qu'on en finisse avec cette chose une bonne fois pour toute! s'exclama Halrim qui était impatient d'avoir sa part du monstre lui aussi.

- Sir Orion? quémanda-t-elle indécise.

- Vas-y, approuva l'homme aux yeux rouges. Je ne le laisserai pas attaquer en premier cette fois.

A ces paroles, Orion ferma les yeux et se concentra; il ramena sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Une lueur d'un bleu sombre émana de sa main et prit de l'ampleur, puis des volutes noires dansèrent tout autour. Il adressa un regard à Pearl pour lui signaler qu'il était paré. Elle tint son bâton à deux mains devant elle et décrivit de petits cercles avec, avant de le lever bien haut.

_Création!_

Une lumière blanche s'en échappa et un passage en forme d'arcade stylisée se façonna dans le mur. L'ouverture était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent apercevoir le dragon, qui fonça dans leur direction dès qu'il les aperçut. Toutefois, il ne remarqua pas le nain qui s'était adosser au mur et qui profita de cet effet de surprise pour abattre sa hache sur la créature. L'un de ses bras tomba dans un bruit mat et lui arracha un cri atroce. Du sang se mit à couler abondamment de la plaie et le dragon posa sa main valide sur son moignon, essayant tant bien que mal de juguler ce flot incessant. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à Orion.

- TOI! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque mais qui résonna dans toute la caverne. MAUDIT SOIS-TU!

Il dirigea sa main sanglante vers Orion, se préparant à lancer une dernière attaque magique. Un éclat incandescent se forma au creux de sa main, mais qui fut absorber par la lueur plus vive émanant du sort de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Son bras tendu devant lui, un cercle comprenant des formules complexes s'ébaucha face au regard ébahi du dragon. Un sourire comblé s'étala sur le visage d'Orion.

- Trop tard...

_Niger Cometes!_

Une onde de choc se répandit au départ d'un globe de glace bleuté, qui fila à une vitesse phénoménale en répandant derrière lui une longue traîne de filaments ténébreux. Le dragon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, ni même de se protéger. Il se prit la comète de plein fouet, qui implosa en générant un imposant brasier de flammes noires et bleues.

Orion rattrapa d'une main son couvre-chef qui s'était envolé avec la force du vent généré par le sortilège. Il l'épousseta et s'en coiffa. Le nuage de fumée commençait à se dissiper; Pearl se hasarda près de l'endroit où le dragon avait atterri. Lorsque la vue leur fut rendue, ils purent contempler le corps gisant du monstre qui avait terrifié tout une population. La cape qui le recouvrait était en lambeaux et sa capuche s'était renversé, dévoilant le faciès du dragon: un visage émacié avec une peau brunâtre si sèche qu'elle s'effritait, quelques cheveux effilochés se battent en duel sur son crâne, deux cornes brisées sur les côtés de sa tête et deux yeux humides de couleur feu avec une pupille fendue. Mais ce qui marqua plus encore les trois compagnons, ce fut la plaie en forme de croix, dont une cinquième branche partait en direction de l'arrête du nez. Elle semblait particulièrement vieille et le sang qui y avait séché était devenu noir.

Ebranlée, Pearl déglutit avec difficulté et jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Orion. Celui-ci dissimula parfaitement ses émotions, cependant la petite fille crut voir une once de tristesse et de dégoût dans ses yeux rouges. Mais elle ne l'évoqua pas; elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir Orion dans un moment pareil. Il serait malvenu d'évoquer le passé en cet instant.

- Ainsi donc, il a été lui aussi un martyr du Sauveur, émit Halrim qui avait pris une attitude de recueillement.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit Orion d'une voix atone.

Pearl sentit des picotements envahirent ses yeux; elle renifla un coup pour ne pas se trahir. Elle fit quelques pas et prit la main de l'homme aux longs cheveux ondulés.

- Sir Orion..., appela-t-elle pour capter son attention.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien, Pearl, dit Orion en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

Sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

- Vous aussi vous avez le droit d'être éploré! s'écria-t-elle.

Le regard de l'intéressé se voila. Elle eut beau se retenir autant qu'elle put, Pearl s'effondra en larmes et se blottit contre son ami. Pourquoi n'extériorisait-il jamais son affectivité?

"Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te réconforter."

Cette pensée, émise par l'homme, ouvrit les yeux à la petite fille.

"C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas?" pensa-t-elle, abattue.

"Bien sûr que non! Seulement tu pleures assez pour nous deux."

Les sanglots de la fillette reprirent de plus belle, Orion referma ses bras autour du petit corps pour tenter de l'apaiser. Halrim ne fit aucune remarque grinçante, lui aussi était d'humeur atrabilaire. Il s'accroupit auprès du corps sans vie du dragon. "Sans vie"? Non, Halrim n'y croyait pas, ce dragon ne n'était pas encore mort. C'était bien connu: quand un dragon mourrait, son corps se désagrégeait en poussières d'étoiles, qui partaient ensuite rejoindre les cieux. Comme pour confirmer cette théorie, le dragon remua et gémit de douleur. Le nain fit un rapide pas en arrière pour mettre suffisamment de distance entre lui et la créature, qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse même blessée. Orion et Pearl se séparèrent et s'approchèrent du survivant. Les lèvres de ce dernier remuaient. Orion dut se pencher tout près de lui pour entendre ce qu'il murmurait:

- Pourquoi... pourquoi un dragon s'en prend-il à un frère?

- Il fallait te mettre hors d'état de nuire, expliqua Orion. Tu as causé trop de ravages dans cette ville.

- Ils... ils m'avaient volé... mon trésor, réussit à déblatérer le dragon au milieu des quintes de toux qui secouaient sa poitrine. Ils ont... mérité leur sort.

- Tu t'es laissé entraîné par ta folie, ces gens ne savaient pas ce que représentait cette perle.

- Pourquoi aides-tu ces... d-damnés humains? Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait? Tu... tu es pourtant... comme moi.

- L'humanité n'est pas mauvaise en soi. Après toutes ces années à vivre à leurs côtés, je pense qu'il est possible d'en éclairer certains.

Le dragon éberlué le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis, après mûre réflexion, il se rendit à l'évidence.

- Tu vas au devant... d'une quête chimérique, murmura-t-il en esquissant une moue qui ressemblait à un sourire ironique. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

- Tu dois penser que je suis un imbécile*, avança Orion avec un rire sans joie.

- C'est un peu vrai... Tu rencontreras beaucoup de torts sur ton chemin... q-qui te feront douter... mais tu te relèveras... à chaque fois.

- Nous apprenons beaucoup de nos observations, mais aussi et surtout de nos erreurs.

- C'est aussi... mon cas. Seulement... je crois encore que tu perds ton temps... les humains sont incapables de comprendre... ils n'ont pas notre niveau de conscience.

- L'avenir nous le dira.

Le dragon cracha du sang et respira avec encore plus de difficulté qu'avant. Il chercha sous sa pelisse un objet, qu'il tendit à Orion de sa main valide: une perle d'un bleu profond irradiant une mince lueur, comme si elle savait que son détenteur allait bientôt expirer. L'homme aux yeux d'un rouge ardent posa ses yeux sur la sphère après l'avoir prise dans sa paume. Pas de doute, cette perle appartenait bien à celui qui la revendiquait, il sentait la puissance en émanant... qui s'amenuisait petit à petit.

- S'il te plaît... détruis la une fois que je serai parti, supplia le dragon mourant. J-je... ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de ces profanes.

- Tu as ma parole, promit Orion. Tu peux retourner au Berceau l'âme en paix à présent.

A ces mots, le visage du dragon se fit radieux. Ses paupières se fermèrent adagio et son cœur cessa de battre. Son corps s'illumina, puis se désintégra dans un bruit de clochettes. Les trois comparses fermèrent les yeux quant à l'intensité de la lumière émise. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils eurent l'impression de voyager dans un ciel étoilé. Pearl s'émerveilla devant la beauté des étincelles qui voltigeaient autour d'elle.

Soudain, elles s'élevèrent toutes ensembles vers le toit de la caverne et traversèrent la montagne, pour retrouver les cieux auxquels elles appartenaient. L'obscurité revint les englobant dans son voile de ténèbres. Le nain gratta une allumette et enflamma une torche qu'il avait gardée dans son sac. Pearl et lui-même se rapprochèrent d'Orion pour contempler à leur tour la perle qu'il tenait toujours au creux de sa main. Elle avait perdu son éclat et sa couleur était d'un bleu terne à présent.

- Il vous faut la détruire, mon ami, dit Halrim avec sagesse. Cette perle ne vous apportera rien.

Il avait entièrement raison. Ce trésor n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, Orion ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Quand retrouverait-il ce qui lui était cher? Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la sphère, son visage s'y reflétait... puis celui-ci se métamorphosa. Il tressaillit; deux yeux bleus et froids le lorgnaient avec sévérité. Il baissa les paupières et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils avaient disparu. Des yeux comme ceux là ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. C'était les siens. Il donnerait tant pour avoir la possibilité de les apprécier à nouveau. Plus encore que sa perle, c'était cette amie si chère à son cœur qu'il souhaitait revoir de toute son âme... cela le comblerait de joie.

"Perséphone..."

Orion sentit quelque chose serrer son bras gauche ballant. Il détourna son regard de la sphère et constata que Pearl l'étreignait à nouveau, cachant malgré tout son visage rond. La peine de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était communicative et elle la ressentait plus que quiconque, étant liée à lui par ce pacte qu'ils avaient passé il y a à peine quelques mois.

- C'est fini, Sir Orion, murmura-t-elle. Je... je veux sortir d'ici, s'il vous plaît.

L'image des yeux bleu céruléen se dissipa pour laisser place à la vision de cette petite fille mélancolique et fatiguée. Résolu, Orion repoussa gentiment Pearl et tint la perle à bout de bras. Il concentra son énergie au creux de sa paume et la sphère s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans un maelström de nuages argentés. Il referma le poing d'un geste vif et la perle se brisa en de multiples fragments, qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air ambiant avant même de toucher le sol. Il laissa son bras retomber nonchalamment à son côté et adressa alors un sourire guilleret à ses compagnons.

- Notre boulot est terminé ici! Si on retournait à l'auberge à présent? J'ai hâte de déguster les succulentes pâtisseries de Marthe!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Orion partit en direction du pont comme si rien ne s'était passé en ces lieux. Pendant un instant, Pearl ne sut trop quoi penser du comportement pour le moins étrange de son ami. Il avait bien vite fait en sorte d'oublier les sombres pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit, alors qu'il considérait la perle du dragon déchu. Finalement, elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi; mieux valait ne pas ressasser le passé et continuer à regarder droit devant soi, aller au devant de l'inconnu, comme ils avaient toujours fait.

- Allons-y, maître Halrim, fit-elle, sinon il va réussir à nous distancer.

- Hum? Ah! Sir Orion, attendez-nous! s'écria le nain qui courut après l'intéressé.

Pearl s'apprêtait elle aussi à partir lorsqu'elle fut retenue par un pan de son manteau. Le mouton noir, qui s'était caché durant la bataille, venait de faire réapparition.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais enfui, dit la petite fille.

Les yeux du mouton semblaient larmoyants ; il bêla comme pour émettre une supplique.

- Tu veux peut-être sortir de ce trou à rat, toi aussi ?

Bêlement enthousiaste. La petite fille sourit et caressa le mouton, qui la suivit sans rechigner lorsqu'elle courut rattraper ses compagnons de route. Tout de même, ce mouton lui semblait bien fidèle…

*

Trois jours plus tard, les trois étrangers, ainsi que le mouton noir (qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans le groupe malgré la réticence d'Orion à lui faire confiance), se tenaient à nouveau devant le tunnel et faisaient leurs adieux aux quelques habitants, qui étaient venus les voir une dernière fois avant leur départ.

Après leur retour dans la ville d'Ouros, ils avaient tenu à ce qu'on ne les interroge pas sur les détails des événements qui avaient eu lieux dans la mine numéro quinze. Les autochtones, trop heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient enfin débarrassés de ce fléau que représentait le dragon, ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus. Ils préférèrent les remercier et fêter leur liberté retrouvée.

Le sifflet de la locomotive retentit. Le machiniste annonça à ses trois passagers qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Il avait pas mal de trajets à rattraper après ces deux semaines de pseudo-détente. Halrim lui signala qu'ils montaient dans quelques minutes.

- C'est l'heure des adieux, dit Bertrand résigné. Une fois encore, nous vous sommes reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait pour la ville d'Ouros.

- Sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus, affirma Marthe.

- C'est à nous de vous remercier pour la traversée de ces montagnes par le tunnel, dit Orion.

- Bof, ce n'est rien, insista Bertrand en agitant la main.

- Prends bien soin de toi, ma petite, pleurnicha Marthe en caressant la tête de Pearl.

De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de la petite fille. Elle fit une moue cocasse pour les retenir, ce qui fit rire une bonne part des habitants.

- Sois forte, gamine, conseilla le barbu.

Elle renifla, puis partit en courant en direction de cet humble train, censé les conduire de l'autre côté de la chaîne des Marmor. Elle fit volte-face et agita sa petite main en guise de dernier salut, avant de héler ses acolytes. Le mouton noir accourut auprès d'elle, aussi dévoué qu'un chien, tandis que les deux autres échangeaient encore quelques adieux polis (Halrim en profita pour leur rappeler de s'excuser auprès des membres de son peuple qui viendraient retravailler dans le coin). Tous deux montèrent dans le seul wagon pouvant accueillir des passagers et s'installèrent dans un compartiment, que Pearl avait choisi.

Le train s'ébranla et émit un long sifflement pour signaler son départ. Le soleil disparut et des lumières artificielles prirent le relai dans leur cabine. Halrim sortit sa hache et son chiffon, puis entreprit d'astiquer et de nettoyer la lame; tâche déjà faite il y a quelques heures à peine. Le mouton noir s'allongea sur le parquet de la cabine et Orion eut l'envie fourbe de reposer ses pieds sur le dos molletonné de ce dernier. Il renonça finalement quand il remarqua que la fillette le regardait d'un œil noir. Il se calla donc contre la fenêtre et ôta son haut de forme qu'il déposa au bout du banc sur lequel il était assis. Quant à Pearl, elle s'allongea sur la banquette en posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Elle sombra dans la torpeur du sommeil en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il enleva son manteau pour en recouvrir la petite fille. Elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça... Et dire que tant de gens cherchaient à la tuer, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Lui non plus n'était pas au courant du pourquoi du contrat qui pesait sur ses épaules chétives. Néanmoins, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle maintenant, il en avait fait le serment.

"Somme toute, j'ai bel et bien quelque chose de précieux à préserver, pensa-t-il après considération. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire."

Son reflet dans la vitre se réjouissait du lendemain à venir. Un autre visage, tout près du sien, se matérialisa: celui de la dame aux yeux azurés. Cependant, elle souriait sincèrement cette fois-ci. Orion fut parcourut d'un doute pendant un instant, puis il comprit. Il s'était lui aussi assoupi, grâce au balancement du train. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve.

* * *

* Ici, "imbécile" est à prendre dans le sens étymologique du terme:

_"Du moyen français imbécille, repris au XVe siècle du latin imbecillus (« qui manque de force physique et de réflexion »), mot d'origine douteuse ; on le fait quelquefois venir de in (privatif), et bacillus (bâton) ; mais be est long, et ba est bref ; les différences de quantité font toujours une difficulté, quand d'ailleurs rien n'est établi._

_**Interprétation : qui marche sans bâton, qui apprend à marcher sans béquille au risque de faire des erreurs et de tomber. L'imbécile au sens étymologique serait donc celui qui n'a pas d'expérience et avance au risque de commettre des erreurs qui pourront le faire progresser**__."_

Source: .org/wiki/imbécile


End file.
